World War Drama
by Diamond toxic
Summary: Ever since world war 2, the small and unknown island of wawanakwa has been waiting for the perfect time to strike. For 1000 years, they have been secretly smuggling weapons and resources from all the world powers. In the year 2945, ruler Chris McLean uses those gathered items to take over the world. Now, three unlikely teens, each with a similar goal, must raise to save the world!
1. Chapter 1, introduction

It's the year 2945 and the world as you know it has changed. Who would have known that an unknown ruler of a small, unknown island east of Canada could do so much to this huge world. It began in 1945, at the end of World War Two. Once everything finally returned to normal, that was when the small island, Wawanakwa, struck. While the world powers and anyone else involved in the war were rebuilding, Wawanakwa's leader, Brian Mclean had people smuggle supplies and weapons from those countries. The reason for this was for their goal, ultimate power. They kept doing this for many years and were never caught. Every time a ruler died, their son would take his place. After about six generations of Mclean's, Wawanakwa was ready. Their new leader, Chris McLean launched an attack on the closest country near them,canada. The attack hit and Canada went down with ease. But that wasn't enough for Chris! He went on to invade the United States, Britain, France, Russia, China and all the other world powers. They resisted, but were easily taken down by Chris and Wawanakwa. But not even capturing all the world powers was enough to satisfy Chris's need for power. So he went to every known country and took them over without even trying. Now everywhere in the world belonged to him. Many groups of people tried to take him down, but all of them failed. The closest that anyone's ever come to over throwing him was my father, Zach. He led a group of one thousand people to Wawanakwa, only to face the same fate as anyone who tried before him, death. Now it's my time! My friends and I will finish what my father started! My names Mike, and I will overthrow Chris and restore peace to this world. And my story will be heard.

**Authors note****: thanks for reading. Mike and his resistance will be one of the three major groups that will be focused in this story. I am going to admit that I'm not the first person to come up with a war story for total drama. So please review and tell me what you think :-)**


	2. Chapter 2, The resistance begins!

I woke up to the sound of airplanes and fighter jets flying faster than the speed of sound. This is how I always wake up. You see, those jets belong to the red army, one of the various armies set up by our ruler, Chris McLean. Speaking of Chris, I just remembered what today is, its the day I leave home in hopes to get rid of him. You see, ever since the death of my father, I've been planning on overthrowing him. If anything, this man has captured every country in the world and has enslaved millions of people. So basically, Chris is both powerful and evil, and needs to be dealt with, fast.

Once the noise dyes down, I go downstairs and greet my mom, who is making breakfast.

"Morning mom" I greet

"Oh hello Mike" she says in a joyful tone. I'm going to miss her while I'm gone. She doesn't know about my plans to overthrow Chris. I told her I was going to camp with my girlfriend, Zoey, and that I'll be gone for about a year. Surprisingly, she bought the lie i told her.

"So hun, you exited about camp?" She asked as she serves me breakfast, which happens to be waffles and syrup.

"Yea" I lie.

"That's good" she says as I scarf down all my food. Once finished, I excuse myself and go upstairs. I change out of my pajamas and start packing everything I will need for the journey. I pack my iphone and the money I've been saving ever since I was seven, which has totaled up to be about $2000. I do have a bank account that has the rest of my money ($5000 that was given to me by my grandmother),which will come in handy in the future. Next, I pack a few snacks and drinks along with a spare change of cloths. Lastly, I pack my weapons, which includes two rifles, five hand guns, bullets for each type of gun,and a pocket knife. I stole these weapons from a warehouse that sells them and hide these form my mom. As you can imagine, my bag is very big and heavy.

I tell my mom that I'm leaving and she gives me a hug and kiss, completely oblivious about the size of my bag. I exit my house and stare at it for a few seconds, realizing that this might be the last time I see it. I then contact my best friend Cameron, who, along with Zoey and my other friend, Gwen Volunteered to help.

" Yo Cam, is everybody here" I ask.

"Yes" he answers, "everybody's here. We got all our supplies to so don't worry."

"Cool, I'll be there shortly" I say. I then hang up and make my way to Cameron's house. After about two minutes of walking, I do a secret knock on his door. The door automatically swings open and I make my way to his garage. I do the secret knock again and he opens it.

"Mike, it's about time you made it" he says in a playful voice as he lets me in. I then see Zoey and Gwen put their bags in Gwen's van. Gwen is the only one of us that has a mode at transportation, so I had her bring it to Cameron's house, just to be safe.

" Thank you all for doing this for me. You have no idea how much this means to me" I tell them.

"No problem" Cameron says

"For you, anything" Zoey adds.

"I hate Chris just as much as you do" Gwen replies.

"Here's how we are going to beat Chris once and for all," I explain while opening a map, "we will first take out all of the armies, a move that could easily kill us, but will make it a lot easier for us to attack Chris, which is our second and final step" I explain. "The first army we will take out is the green army. We will achieve this by using the grenades I asked Gwen to smuggle for us. Their one and only camp ground is no bigger than this house, so that will be easy riddance. Their camp is located west of Chrisvill, which is a twelve hour drive." I state, remembering that Chris names most places here on wawanakwa after him , like Christown, Chrisvill, etc.

"Any questions" I ask. Everyone shakes their head no.

"Alright, let's move out!" I state. Once everyone gets into Gwen's car, she drives out of Cameron's garage and into the nearest highway. As I look out the van's window, I realized there's no turning back. Our journey has just begun.

**Author's note: Here you go, chapter two. Chapter three should be posted by Sunday. the next two groups will be introduced pretty soon. Please review**** and tell me what you ****think. I also have another story called total drama ishull Vedija for those who are interested.**


	3. Chapter 3, the boy and the mutant

**Authors note: **In this chapter, we learn about our second hero, enjoy and** please review**. Mike will return next chapter.

Hey, the names Sam, and I have a dream, which is to get rid of Chris. It all started back when I was in 7th grade. Back then, I admired Chris. Everyone did. Anyway, my class and I went on a field trip to what the orange army calls "project mutant." At first, I was pretty exited, until I learned what project mutant really was. Project mutant was basically an experiment, using thirteen year children as lab rats. Scientists inject needles in kids, turning them into mutant creatures. And it gets worse! If the kid/mutant either misbehaved or went crazy from the mutation, the scientist will inject another needle, which stopped the blood flow in the child's body, thus killing him/ her.

After learning that, I didn't pay attention to the rest of the trip, I was too horrified. The only thing I really remember was this cute blonde girl. She looked like she's been infected already. I remember that when our eyes met, I could see all the pain and misery she's been going through.

Now, five years later, I've learned that "project mutant" was cancelled because of the building catching fire, killing all the scientist and test subjects. Due to curiosity, I went to check out the building. Sure enough, it was completely demolished. I go inside and look around. After ten minutes, I decide to leave, until I noticed something moving. What I found next left me speechless.

There, on the floor was the same blonde girl I saw five years ago, now dying of hunger and thirst. I decide to take her to my house. Once I arrive home, I put her on my bed. Thankfully my parents are at work. She wakes up quickly afterward and starts asking questions. I tell her that I found her in the lab and took her here, while I give her some food. After eating, she instantly tells me that she has to go. I ask her why and she tells me that she needs to go to Chrisvill, in order to stop Chris. I ask her if I can join and she tells me no, that it's too dangerous. However, I didn't give up. After two hours of arguing, she finally agrees to let me tag along. I pack my bag and take my dad's silent rifle along with a bunch of bullets. I write a note for my parents, telling them my plans and that I'll be gone for awhile. I let the girl use my car, since she knows where to go, and we head off. For the next three days (it a five day drive from my house to Chrisvill), we started bounding. She started telling me that her name is Dakota, and that her dad made her participate in "project mutant". I told her about me, that I'm a gamer and the reasons why I hate Chris.

On day four of our five day drive was when things got strange. We stopped at a small town to buy snacks when these three guys tried to rob us. They pointed their guns at us and ordered us to give them everything we own. I was going to do it until Dakota stepped in. She said that she wasn't afraid of them. That's when one of them shot her in her arm. But instead of penetrating her skin, the bullet bounced right off it. The fact that they shot her made her angry, causing her to transform into an eight story monster. The robbers tried to get away, but Dakota struck them before they got far. Afterwards, she calmed down and asked if I was ok. I just nodded, shocked by what I just saw. She told me that she was a mutant, because of "project mutation."

"You probably think now that I'm a freak now" she stated in a saddened tone.

"No I don't," I tell her, "in fact, I think you are the coolest girl ever."

"Really?" She asked with a blush on her face.

"Yea" I state, feeling very warm. That's when she kissed me. I've never kissed a girl before, so this was new.

"Sam," she states, "the rest of this journey is going to be dangerous, and I like you, so if you want to go back home, that's ok."

"I like you two" I state. "And I'll follow you anywhere." And with that, we continue towards Chrisville. Our journey has just begun.


	4. Chapter 4, the new recruit

**Authorsnote****:** **thank you to everyone who followed or favorited this story. This chapter, we go back to mike. Please review and enjoy the story.**

After about 15 extremely boring hours of driving, we finally hit Chrisvill. It WAS originally supposed to be a twelve hour drive, but we got caught in traffic, not to mention that Cameron would have to take a piss every thirty minutes. But at least we made it here alive.

"I suggest that we find a hotel, so we can get some rest." Zoey suggests. She does have a point, it is 4 o'clock in the morning. The rest of us agree and Gwen spends five minutes looking for both a hotel and parking. When she does, we go inside, pay the guy at the counter, and go to our rooms.

After about ten hours of sleep, I wake everyone up and remind them on what to do when we hit the green army's base.

"Everyone got that?" I asked them once I go over the plans. Everyone nods their heads.

"Hey mike, I do know someone who can help us" Gwen states. "His name is Duncan. He is my ex boyfriend and has been caught by five of Chris's armies, including the green army. He escaped every capture, thus knowing every twist and turn in those army's bases. Plus, he lives in Chrisvill."

"Are you sure he would want to help us?" I ask.

"Trust me when I say that he hates Chris more than anyone here on Wawanakwa."

"Alright, we'll find Duncan, then take out the green army." I state

"Can we eat something first, I'm starving" Cameron asked. I'm pretty hungry to, so I agree.

We leave the hotel and head towards a diner. We get seated, order our food, and watch a football game, on one of the TVs hanging around the diner, while we wait for our food.

"Lightning's on the move. He easily avoids all the other teams players, oh but what's this, it seems like Tyler is going to block him. But lightning easily avoids him and makes a touchdown!" The tv announced as many customers either cheered or booed. Our food had just arrived, when a special broadcast appeared on the tv.

"Hello peasants" a blond girl announces on the tv. She has a red uniform with a badge attached to it. Everyone instantly recognizes her. "As you all SHOULD know, I'm Amy, leader of the red army. My idiotic twin sister, Samey (a small picture of a girl that looks just like her, but lacks the general's birthmark located on her left cheek, pops up on the tv) has ran away from red army campground. If you see her, bring her to me. There is a big reward for whoever brings her back, ALIVE. That is all. And with that, the tv switches back to the football game.

"Wonder why she ran away?" Cameron asked as we finish up the last of our food.

"Don't know" Gwen responded as we got up to leave.

"Gwen, is that you?" A boy with a green Mohawk asked once we were close to the exit.

"Duncan? What are you doing here?" Gwen asked the boy

"Oh, you know stealing stuff and causing trouble, like I always do. What are you doing here?" Duncan asked her.

"Oh, just grabbing a bite with my friends, Mike, Cameron, and Zoey." She states as we wave to him.

"Meet us outside in five minutes" Gwen whispered to him as we leave. Gwen grabs her van and drives in front of the diner as we wait for Duncan. Once he gets out, I whispered everything about our plans to take down Chris.

"So will you help us?" Zoey asked.

"Let me get this straight, you just plan on destroying all of Chris's armies with only the five of us, then take on the big guy himself?"He whispered to us.

"Yea" I state. He stays quiet for a bit, but then a grin pops on his face

"I'm in" he states. "However, do you guys feel like we are being followed" he adds.

"It probably nothing" I reassure him as we get in Gwen's van and drive off.

3rd person

But what mike doesn't know was that a very curious Sam and Dakota were following them at a very close pace.

**Authors note 2: ****seems like mike and co are being followed. Mike and Sam will meet in about 3 chapters. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	5. Chapter 5, one army down

**Authors note:** **here's chapter 5. Please review and enjoy**

When we arrived at the green army base, I was both shocked and surprised. I pictured the building being at least as big as a small house. Instead, the main building was barley bigger than a garage. And the only thing protecting it were five tents with green army members inside each.

"Attention men and women!" a female voice announced through a speaker."It's time to do some afternoon drills. So report to the track immediately OR ELSE I CHOP OFF YOUR LEGS AND EAT THEM! That is all" the voice said in a tone that made her sound like a psychopath. Everybody in the green army instantly left base.

"Alright" Duncan stated "Nows a great chance to get the grenades inside the tents and building" he says while I hand out bags full of grenades to each person.

"Oh by the way, I also added another explosive to the bags,called TNT." He states. "This bomb will explode once I press this button." He takes a remote from his pocket and shows it to us. "That way we won't have to set off the bombs while we still inside the tents or building. The explosion from the TNT will set off the bombs, which will cause a explosion so big, that it will easily demolish their base"

"I suggest we get these bags into the base now" Zoey states. "They could come back any minute."

"Alright, let's go" I said. Everyone each runs to a tent and puts a bag in it. I go after the building and do the same. Once the bombs are in place, we run back to Gwen's van. We wait until the army members return back to their base, then we set off the bombs. They explode, killing everyone in the green army. Everybody except Duncan looked away from the scene before us. I mean, we did kill about a hundred men and women. But it had to be done for the greater good.

"I suggest we leave" Gwen states.

"I agree, I wouldn't want to be caught by the red army" Cameron said. He was right, the red army does make their annual trip around wawanakwa around this time everyday. The reason for this is to try and catch anyone who might be a criminal or threat. We were about to leave when we herd someone loading a gun.

"Where do you think your going" someone said. We turn around to see a girl with orange hair holding a rocket launcher. She is wearing a green general's uniform and behind her were six men. So, as you can see, we were outnumbered.

"The names izzy, come with me OR ELSE I BLOW YOU FREAKING BRAINS OUT" she says in a psychopathic voice.

"Crap…it's general izzy" Duncan whispered to me. "She can be a little…nuts."

"Now come along before I…" she states until she, for some reason, passes out. The remaining army men went check to see if she's ok, but didn't get far. I signaled for everyone to fire at the men, killing them. I then hear rustling in a nearby bush. I tell everybody to point their guns at it, just in case another army member pops out and tried to kill us. But instead, two regular looking people stepped out the bush.

**Authors note 2:**** You should all know who the two people who appeared from the bush are, but anyways thanks for reading. Please review. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6, two groups collide

**Authors note:**** here's chapter six. Please review and enjoy this chapter**

When we arrived at Chrisvill, we were going to grab a bite at a diner, until Dakota heard something from inside (she does have super hearing). She told me that someone inside there was also going against Chris. I couldn't believe our luck! There's actually other people trying to stop Chris.

"I believe that we should offer our help" I state. "The more people on our side, the easier it is to take out Chris."

"True, but I think we should wait a bit. They're heading towards green army territory next. If we wait, we might be able to surprise them there, like you know, by taking out some army men." Dakota replies

"Ok" I agree. And with that, we wait until the other group is finished eating. When they exit, Dakota easily recognizes their voices. They drive off, and we follow in close pursuit. We drive for a few minutes until we hit green territory.

"I suggest we hide" Dakota whispered. I agree and we hide behind a nearby bush. We watch them, and I got to say, these guys might actually be dangerous to Chris. They single handily took out the green army with only the five of them, along with some explosives. We were finally going to come out of hiding, until we saw the green army's general surround the rebels. I decide to take a risk, I grab my silent rifle, and shoot her in the back. That distracts the other army men, and the group uses this time to take them out. Once that's over, we decide to come out of hiding and introduce ourselves. They point their guns at us as we walk out

"Who are you" one of their members, a tall and skinny boy with tan skin and black hair asks us, still pointing his gun at us.

"The names Sam and this is Dakota" I state. "I know why your here and we want to join you guys. We also hate Chris and we'll do anything we can to help."

"And why should we believe you?" a boy with a green Mohawk asks us.

"Because, we saved your lives" Dakota retorted. "Sam here shot the general in the back, giving you guys a distraction"

"They do seem like good people" a girl with red hair told them.

"Alright, we'll let you join us, but we have our eyes on you two" the tan kid told us. For the rest of the time, we got to know each other better, I learned all of their names, and found out where they're heading next.

"Our next stop is Chrisopolis, which is a three hour drive. The grey army's base is said to be near this city." Mike stated. And with that, we all get into our vehicles and drive off to Chrisopolis.

**Authors note 2****: this chapter was a little rushed but the next one will be a lot better. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	7. Chapter 7, the twin who ran away

**Authors note:**** here we introduce our third and final group (even though it's only one person). Anyways, review and enjoy :-)**

Hi, my name is Samey, which is pronounced as "Sammy" not "Same-y". Same-y was just a nickname given by my twin sister, Amy.

Anyway, Amy is the general of the red army, one Chris's most powerful armies. While she had it easy, with all the power she had, I had it pretty rough. Amy would always use me as her own personal slave. Every time I failed orders (which has happened so many times… mostly because of her), she would abuse me, both physically and emotionally. After a wile, I couldn't talk it anymore. So I grabbed a grey hood, some food, and my sword (the only weapon I'm allowed to own) and ran away. I'm pretty sure she's looking for me. After all, I do know most of her army's secrets.

Right now, I'm staying at a small house located in the woods, which is owned by a really sweet girl named Ella.

"Oh dear" she stated as I explained my situation to her "you can stay as long as you like." I thanked her for her help and fell asleep on her couch. It's been a week since then, and I got to go somewhere else. I heard a few of the red army's jet planes fly over the woods. If I can get to a city, I can probably get away from all this. I tell Ella my plans and she tells me that Chrisopolis is probably just north of this forest

"Oh best of wishes" she states as I leave.

"Thanks for everything" I told her. I'm off to Chrisopolis, I can't wait. I can finally live my own life, and not worry about Amy of the red army anymore.


	8. Chapter 8, captured

**Authors note:**** Thanks to those who reviewed. This chapter is a bit short, but still important (the next chapter is where the action and emotional bonding starts to build up). Review and enjoy :-)**

After four hours of driving (keep in mind that it was supposed to be a three hour drive, but Cameron has bladder problems) we arrive at Chrisopolis.

"Alright, I suggest we get a hotel. We need to rest if we are going to take out the grey army tomorrow." I suggest. Everyone agreed.

"And I know the perfect place we can stay." Dakota said. We follow her around Chrisopolis until we reach a fancy looking hotel.

"Well here it is" she excitedly said as we stare at the hotel. She takes us inside, pays the cashier, and directs us to our rooms…

We wake up pretty late the next morning and run through the plan once again (which was the same as last time).

"Everyone got that" I asked. Everyone nodded their head. However, once we left, we were in for the biggest shock yet.

Surrounding the hotel, was about a hundred soldiers from the orange army. They told us to put our hands over our heads, and then escorted us to a prison car. Somehow they knew about us and our location. Whatever it was, now we have to get out. While we were driven off to grey army territory, I tried to think of a plan to get us out of this mess.


	9. Chapter 9 escaped

**Authors note: ****I was a bit lazy, so this chapter might suck. Sorry. Anyways, review and enjoy. **

We arrive at grey military base, and I got to say, it doesn't look that bad so far. Other than occasional blood marks and rusty pipes, it's not so bad. We arrive at our cell and the guards forcefully push us inside, lock the cell, and leave. A few minutes later, a girl dressed in a grey general's uniform and an army man comes and stands in front of us.

"Well, well" she starts saying. "More rebels. The names Jo and this is brick. We're going to take you far away" they then walk away. Some of us are scared, like Zoey and Cameron. The rest of us are thinking of a way to get out of here.

"I've escaped this place before, I know every twist and turn in this base." Duncan stated." I don't think I can break these bars. They seem stronger than last time."

"I know a way we can bend those bars" Sam stated looking at Dakota.

"Oh no!" Dakota said. "There is no way I'm doing that"

"Come on, we need to break out of here, and the only way we can do that is if you turn."Sam begged. Turn? I wondered what he meant about that.

"Fine" Dakota said before she turned into some monster. Everyone was shocked as she easily destroyed the cell bars. She turned back to normal, and told us about being a mutant. We started running, until Jo pointed a rifle at us. She was about to shoot, when someone hit her on the head, knocking her out. We saw that it was brick. He gave us our stuff and showed us the exit.

"Man, I hated being stuck in there, I was like Jo's slave in there." He said. He asked if he can join us and we accepted. He then pulled a remote out of his pocket, pressed a button and the grey army base blew up. We left soon after.


	10. Chapter 10, Brick's reason

**Authors note****: this chapter is extremely short, sorry :-(. I'm too busy with my new story, powers that kill. Btw, updates are now posted every week for this story instead of everyday. As always review and enjoy :-)**

We arrived back at chrisopolis, and went to the hotel Dakota showed us earlier. I had to admit, I was thankful that Brick saved us back there. But I had some questions I needed to ask him.

"So brick, why did you want to join us?" I asked him.

"Well it started when I was five. My dad was killed by Chris himself for no reason. Now I want to avenge him."

"Ok" I said as I fell asleep.

**Authors note 2:**** again, sorry about how short this chapter is :-(**


	11. Chapter 11: heading off

**Authors note: it's been a while since I've updated this story, mainly because I've been working on powers that kill and it's sequel, powers that save. But some if u asked me to update this, so I did. Review and enjoy :-). **

When I woke up, I was surprised to see everyone waiting for me.

"How long have you guys been waiting for me?" I asked.

"Since you started snoring" Cameron responded.

"Ok…anyways, back to business" I said, instantly changing the subject.

"We've already taken out the green army and the grey army, so I believe that we should take on the orange army next" I said.

"Honestly, I believe that we should take out the brown army first" Brick suggested. "Their base is close to Chrisland, which is only a two hour drive.

"He does have a point" Duncan stated.

"Ok it's settled, let's move out" I said.

"Can't we eat first?" Cameron asked.

"I'm kinda hungry two" Zoey added.

"Ok, we eat then go" I say as we head to the cafeteria. We eat and then begin our two hour drive.

Meanwhile (Samey's pov)

I ended up making it to Chrisopolis, where I rented a room for a few weeks. I got a job as a waitress and was doing a pretty good job at it, when I saw some of the red army members, asking around for me. I immediately quit my job (I earned enough money to last me a few months) ran to my hotel and packed my stuff. Next stop, Chrisland.

**Authors note 2: please check out powers that save and total drama ishull vdekja (both written by me) thanks. :-)**


	12. Chapter 12: thinking

**Authors note: WORLD WAR DRAMA'S back baby! Due to the fact that my writers block for this story is over, along with the fact that it's F-day (info about this on my profile) I was able to update this. Enjoy :-)**

When we arrived at Chrisland, the first thing we did was rent a room at a hotel. I had to admit, for one of the least known city in wawanakwa, this place is kept in good condition. Before we all headed to our rooms, I reminded the group of our plans.

"Everyone get a good night sleep. Tomorrow, we're going to take on the orange army" I informed the group. We then went into our assigned rooms and everyone fell asleep.

As I laid on my bed, I couldn't help but wonder whether or not this was a good idea or not. I mean, we are going up against the most powerful person in the world. I'm also pretty sure at least one of us will die along the way plus I'm endangering my own life doing this. But most importantly, I'm endangering other peoples lives. I don't know what I would do if Zoey got killed. I mean, she is my girlfriend. And I can't forget about Gwen and Cameron, the best friends a guy can have. Also I'm responsible if the others die as well.

"Will we make it?" I asked myself before falling asleep.


End file.
